Mutual Need
by gainesm
Summary: Both H.G. Wells and Myka Bering have a mutual need, though in different locations. Set following Season 2 episode "Time Will Tell" and based on a gif set published to Tumblr. It's short, graphic, and to the point. *Standalone story*


Mutual Need - based on a gif set published on Tumblr, regarding events following the Season 2 episode "Time Will Tell"

Hotel

"Listen, I don't normally do this sort of thing," the woman said to me as she looked at the door she held propped open. "But, I just want to be up front with you. I think you're sexy, and I love your accent," she said with a smile eliciting the same from me as we stood poised to enter her hotel room. "But, you know, I'm just looking for one night, no drama, no strings."

"Have no worries." I replied with a smile. After the long day chasing down Godfrid's Spoon and leaving Myka and Claudia without so much as a goodbye, I was in dire need of mental and emotional distraction. "We're two grown women are we not? We have no need to make apologies or excuses for satisfying our wants and needs." The look of relief that crossed her face made me laugh, but she cut it off with a deep and passionate kiss. And what a glorious kiss it was. She tasted the way Myka smelled, and the familiar surge I always felt when I thought of Myka welled within me. I closed my eyes and the woman transformed into the tall beautiful agent I had come to know. They already shared the same hair, eyes, and searching looks trying to find answers to unasked questions. In this moment, however, the two became one and I breathed her in to the quickening of my heartbeat. Whatever thoughts I'd had about how this night was going to be quickly evaporated. In that one instant I was not kissing some stranger from a hotel bar. I was kissing Myka, and my hunger grew with each passing second until I could contain it no longer.

B&B

Myka lay in bed listening to the sounds of the Bed and Breakfast as it settled into the night. She glanced at her nightstand where she kept the note Helena so hastily wrote for her. She smiled softly as she thought of the day's events, and realized how much she truly enjoyed working with Helena on the case. It was more than just having her as an ad-hoc partner, it was just being with her. She thought of Helena's heroics to save Claudia, and their conversation in the alley where Helena whisked her into the sky to avoid the speeding vehicle. The grappler found more than one target that afternoon, she thought, and she let her thoughts drift.

She wished she knew what Helena was doing now. She wished she could see her and speak to her, to be as close together as they were in that alley. It felt so comfortable in her arms, she thought, if only she were with her now maybe she could finally doze and get some much needed rest. The sound of her own laugh was louder than she expected, but she couldn't contain it. Who was she kidding, she thought. If Helena were with her right now she seriously doubted there would be any sleeping. Since their first meeting she'd felt an intense attraction to the inventor, but no part of her wanted to let that be known. H.G. Wells was a fugitive, and so Myka channeled all her emotions when she saw her earlier into anger, but the electricity between them was more than palpable despite Myka's reaction when she found her. There was no denying it, she thought. Whatever existed between the two of them, it was supercharged.

She rolled over in bed and stared up at the ceiling while letting out a long sigh. What she wouldn't give to have H.G. with her right now. The thought circled in her mind until she felt the wetness between her legs telling her she was never going to fall asleep without assistance. She smiled mischievously and let one hand brush ever so slightly against her mouth. She closed her eyes and imagined the feel of H.G.'s breath from earlier that day. They stood so close she could feel her breath upon her face when they spoke, and the memory dazzled her. Her own gasp surprised her as it escaped her throat and she felt a warm sensation rise from within her as she allowed her other hand to reach beneath her garments searching out the source.

Hotel

I grabbed her waist with my arm and pressed into her as I walked us into the room. I kissed her harder and felt her hands reach around me to pull me in tighter. I could feel her body radiating heat and it took us only seconds to reach the bed where we began pulling at our clothes. I didn't need release, I needed hers. I needed to feel her body moving rhythmically to my movements. I needed to hear her moans and her ecstasy. I needed to know I had finally sated my own desires to please the one woman I could not get off my mind since the first time I met her. So I ravaged her. I took her again and again and not even the endless arching of her body nor her desperate pleas to let her rest were enough for me. Repeatedly, I took her breasts and greedily teased her nipples with my tongue until her breath was so ragged it was barely audible. Over and over I covered her wetness with my mouth and thrust myself inside of her, letting the slickness guide and aid me as she spilled over with exquisite pleasure.

When she, at long last, finally threw me off her to take me for herself, I was more than ready. I wrapped my hands in her long curly hair and let myself go with every kiss of her mouth upon my body. Her hands and mouth worked in unison to raise my internal passions, hard and fast. But it was not enough, and I only had to give a single whimpering complaint for her to realize it. Her thrusts grew so strong the headboard hit against the wall, but I didn't care. That force, that strength, to feel her moving inside of me, it was exactly what I wanted. This was how I needed Myka, to have me completely at her mercy and my body on fire from her touch.

B&B

Myka's body shook with each stroke she gave herself. She wanted to slow her pace, but every time she started to redirect her energy, she thought of Helena and her body reacted forcefully. She imagined Helena's hands, and her fingers inside of her instead of her own. The thought made her ache. She pictured H.G.'s perfect face, imagined the way her body looked with how she wore her shirt so unbuttoned, and she replayed the words spoken so softly between them. Each thought brought her closer and closer to her goal until she finally found the perfect image to hold onto as she worked her fingers on herself.

She pictured the look H.G. had on her face as they stood in the lab after treating Claudia. Helena was softer in that moment than she had ever seen her, and the look in her eyes was full of sincerity. She was absolutely stunning. Those few moments could have lasted forever with the way Helena kept dropping her eyes to look at her mouth, and that image played repeatedly for Myka. Knowing how much Helena wanted to kiss her in that moment filled her with desire and as she imagined what it would be like to take her in her arms she felt herself explode so completely she didn't hear her own cries of pleasure.

She finished and lay back breathing shallow breaths as she blinked her eyes. She felt small beads of sweat on her forehead and she wiped them with the back of her forearm. The images of Helena still sauntered across her mind, but the intensity behind them was diminished. She closed her eyes and let herself imagine nestling into Helena's arms and was finally able to welcome sleep.

Hotel

I was totally spent. I was sore, and I knew it, and I didn't care. It made me smile to think how the Myka look-alike was going to feel in the morning. I dressed quickly and quietly and glanced at her as she slept. She truly looked just like her. I sighed quietly and leaned down to kiss her hair, thankful for the tryst and feeling as sated as I could under the circumstances. She'd been a spectacular lover, but all I'd really wanted was to be in bed with Myka.

I walked quietly to the door and let myself out, making sure not to make any loud noises. It was not until I crawled into my own sheets and began drifting to a much needed rest that it occurred to me I never even knew the woman's name. I chuckled lazily and decided I'd call her Myka. It was close enough, for now.


End file.
